vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sceptile
|-|Treecko= |-|Grovyle= |-|Sceptile= |-|Mega Sceptile= |-|Shiny Treecko= |-|Shiny Grovyle= |-|Shiny Sceptile= |-|Shiny Mega Sceptile= Summary Sceptile is a Grass-type Pokémon and the final evolution of the Treecko line. An unparalleled combatant in the jungle, it tends to the trees with care while slicing through all that would threaten it with its razor-sharp leaves. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Treecko | Grovyle | Sceptile | Mega Sceptile Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Wood Gecko Pokémon | Forest Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Precognition via Detect, Forcefield Creation, Can drain the nutrients directly out of its opponent's body to heal itself, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Dark, Dragon, Bug, Rock, Ground, Fighting and Flying based attacks, Temporary Flight via Aerial Ace. Resistance to Sleep Manipulation along with Ground, Water, Grass and Electric type attacks, Statistics Reduction, Sound Manipulation | Immunity and Empowerment from Electric type attacks Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level (Scaled from Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving such as Charizard) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic (As one of the fastest Pokémon in the series, should be able to easily keep up with Poliwrath). Higher via Unburden ability and Agility | At least Relativistic (Faster than before). Higher with Agility Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ (Fights primarily in melee combat with the leaves on its forearms) | Large Mountain Class (Stronger than before) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ (Can fight with Pokémon of the same caliber) | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None | None | Sceptilite Intelligence: Is a cunning predator who can easily sneak around his prey Weaknesses: Weak to Fire, Bug, Ice, Poison and Flying-type attacks | Loses Fire weakness, but becomes much weaker to Ice-Type attacks and also becomes weak to Fairy and Dragon-type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Ability' *'Overgrow:' Sceptile's command over plant life reaches its peak when pushed to the brink, greatly increasing the potency of its Grass-type moves. *'Unburden:' Sceptile's naturally acrobatic nature means that items will slow it down. Thus its speed doubles when it discards or consumes the item its holding. *'Instinct:' Treecko only. Treecko uses intuition to swiftly evade enemy moves. *'Mountaineer:' Sceptile can climb to high places. *'Parry:' Grovyle only. Grovyle becomes capable of blocking an attack, regardless of its composition, using its leaves *'Sprint:' Sceptile only. Increases the range of Sceptile moves. *'Lightning Rod:' After Mega Evolving, Sceptile becomes a living lightning rod, drawing all electricity and lightning based attacks towards him. It is immune to any of the negative effects these attacks would incur, channeling the energy from this electricity into its own ranged attacks, greatly upping their potency in the process. 'Moves' 'Level Up Moves' Treecko *'Agility:' Treecko sharply increases its already impressive speed with psychic energy. *'Detect:' Treecko reads its opponent moves to completely dodge their next attacks, but its success rate drops the more the opponent becomes accustomed to this, only resetting after Sceptile waits to use it for later. *'Mega Drain:' Treecko forcibly drains the nutrients out of the target's body from a distance, using them to rapidly heal itself. *'Pursuit:' Treecko strikes a foe from behind with the power of darkness, dealing double damage if the target happens to be fleeing from it. *'Quick Attack:' Treecko tackles the opponent with a burst of speed that far exceeds its normal limits, allowing it to catch foes off guard. *'Quick Guard:' Treecko erects a barrier that nullifies attacks that always move first or are exceedingly faster than Treecko itself. *'Screech:' Treecko lets out an ear-splitting screech that forces its opponent to cover their ears, lowering their guard in the process. *'Endeavor:' This attack move cuts down the target's HP to equal the Treecko's HP. *'Slam:' Treecko grabs the opponent and toss him to the ground. *'Energy Ball:' Treecko fires an orb of light green energy into the opponent. *'Giga Drain:' A more powerful version of Mega Drain *'Absorb:' A more weak version of Mega Drain *'Pound:' One of Treecko's arm glows white and it strikes the opponent with it. *'Leer:' Treecko gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. Grovyle: All of the previous moves *'Leaf Blade:' The leaves on Grovyle's forearms lengthen dramatically and begin glowing with verdant energy, allowing it to slice through most materials with ease. *'Leaf Storm:' Grovyle unleashes a furious storm of wind and razor sharp leaves to assail its opponent for heavy damage. However, the potency of its ranged attacks falls sharply after the attack's completion. *'Fury Cutter:' The leaves on Grovyle's forearms lengthen dramatically and begin glowing with an crimson energy, and then Grovyle slashes the enemy. This attack will keep doubling the damage if no other move is used. *'False Swipe:' A restrained attack that prevents the target from fainting. The target is left with at least 1 HP. *'X-Scissor:' The leaves on Grovyle's forearms glow light blue. Grovyle then crosses its arms, runs at the opponent, and tackles it with its arms. Sceptile: All of the previous moves *'Night Slash:' Sceptile launches a stealthy strike with the power of darkness when its opponent leaves an opening. This attack is particularly likely to strike the target's vitals for critical damage. *'Dual Chop:' Sceptile's leaves in the forearms glow green and it simultaneously hits its target with them. 'Egg Moves' (Can be learned by the entire evolution line) *'Bullet Seed:' Sceptile shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at the opponent at a high velocity. *'Crunch:' Sceptile's teeth glow white and it then bites down on the opponent with its teeth. *'Crush Claw:' Sceptile's leaves glow red and smashes its claws down onto the opponent. It may lower the target's defense. *'Double Kick:' Sceptile kicks the enemy with his two legs. *'Dragon Breath:' Sceptile exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Grass Whistle:' Sceptile picks up a blade of grass, brings it up to its face, and blows on it. The blade of grass starts to glow green, the opponent hears the music, and it falls asleep. *'Grassy Terrain:' Sceptile creates a dome of green energy that surrounds it and its opponents. The effects of the dome includes: Grass types moves increase the damage by 50%, Sceptile and the enemy recovers 1/16 of their vitality and it halves Earth Manipulation attacks. *'Leech Seed:' Sceptile fires multiple seeds from its mouth into the ground. The seed immediately grows into vines that latch onto a target and drain them of their energy. *'Magical Leaf:' Sceptile releases multiple light green glowing leaves at the opponent. This move always hit the target *'Mud Sport:' Sceptile kicks up mud on the battlefield. This weakens Electricity Manipulation attacks for some time by 67%. *'Natural Gift:' Sceptile draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines the move's type and power. *'Razor Wind:' Sceptile's leaves glow white. It then brings them forward and multiple white crescent shaped energy beams come out and hit the opponent. *'Synthesis:' Sceptile's body becomes surrounded by white sparkles and its body glows white, healing its injuries. Depending on the weather, this may heal more or less than normal. *'Worry Seed:' A seed that causes worry is planted on the target. It prevents sleep by making the target's Ability Insomnia. 'Pokemon GO Moves' Treecko and Grovyle *'Aerial Ace:' Grovyle's leaves glow white, then it attacks the opponent with great speed. This move always hit the target. This move also give Grovyle temporary flight. *'Grass Knot:' Grovyle's eyes glow light green. Then, two green-glowing vines grow out of the ground near the opponent's feet and tie themselves into a knot, causing the opponent to trip. Sceptile can also make the vines grab an airborne opponent and slam it into the ground. Sceptile: All of the previous moves *'Earthquake:' Sceptile sets off an earthquake that strikes every enemy around it. If the enemy is underground, this move will do double the damage. 'TCG Moves' Treecko *'Razor Leaf:' Treecko fires multiple spinning leaves at the opponent. This move have an increase critical hit radio. *'Scratch:' Treecko's claws glow white and it scratches the opponent with them. *'Tackle:' Treecko tackles the opponent. *'Slash:' Treecko's leaves glow white, then it attacks the opponent with it. Grovyle and Sceptile All of the previous moves *'Sonic Boom:' The target is hit by a destructive shockwave. 'IQ Skills' (Can be disabled at will unless stated otherwise.) *'PP Saver:' Sceptile will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Sceptile recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Gap Prober:' Sceptile can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Concentrator:' Sceptile is focused on making its attacks hit, so its accuracy is boosted by 1 level. Its evasion is reduced by 1 level, however. *'Practice Swinger:' When Sceptile fails to hit the target with an attack or move, his Attack and Special get boosted for only the next turn. *'Trap Avoider:' Sceptile avoids stepping on visible traps (and Wonder Tiles) when walking. *'Sharpshooter:' Boosts the critical-hit ratios of Sceptile's moves and attacks. *'Counter Hitter:' Sceptile takes on the Mini Counter status, which makes him strike back against attackers in certain conditions. *'Clutch Performer:' If Sceptile's HP gets dangerously low, his evasiveness is boosted by 2 levels. *'Critical Dodger:' Sceptile is able slip out of the reach of dangerous attacks so that critical hits don't make an impact. *'Stair Sensor:' When he reaches a new floor, Sceptile uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Quick Dodger:' Sceptile becomes better at evading attacks and moves. *'Trap Seer:' Sceptile will not activate a hidden trap when he steps on it. The trap will then be visible. *'Quick Striker:' Sceptile attacks at a faster rate, so he will always lash out with an extra attack right after its first one. *'Super Mobile:' Sceptile gains the ability to walk on water, lava, and clouds. It can also dig its way through walls by moving through them. *'Sure-Hit Attacker:' The accuracy of Sceptile's regular attacks is far greater. *'Energy Saver:' Sceptile's stamina will decrease at a slower rate than other Pokemon. *'Nonsleeper:' Sceptile is resistant to being put to sleep from traps and the moves of foes. *'Weak-Type Picker:' When battling several foes, Sceptile will be able to identify their weaknesses and strike the target that it has a type advantage against. *'Self-Curer:' Sceptile recovers far faster from status problems, such as being paralyzed. Key: Treecko | Grovyle | Sceptile | Mega Sceptile Gallery 62acecfb7caa64cd00f84b7f65a48404.jpeg 109a385b0a41070e19ef6e5bac572e4c.jpeg 254.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Races Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Speedsters Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dragons Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7